Jamie and the Guardians
by BritneyMorgan
Summary: Book One: Eight-year-old Jamie Katherine Bennett sees the guardians, much like others her age. But she can also hear Mim. After running away to Santoff Claussen, she's determined to become a guardian herself, and just in time as the war for Jack's soul comes to a head. Rated K for mild violence.
1. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, the Earth circled the sun, and the moon circled the Earth. Then a breath of Soul gave life to the moon._

 _The Man in the Moon could hear and see everything that happened on Earth, for he was a powerful immortal. As he followed and watched, he fell in love with the people who lived there and promised to protect them from Dark and Fear. But he could only visit Earth once every lunar cycle._

 _The Man in the Moon saw a shapeshifter on his beloved Earth. Seeing his bravery, he offered the shapeshifter immortality if he would protect those he lived among. The shapeshifter agreed, and he became Dreamcatcher, Bane of Nightmares, the First Guardian._

 _As Fear approached, they saw Dreamcatcher's powers and plotted to corrupt him to their side. They whispered in his ears, made him afraid, and ate up all that was brave and pure in him._

 _So Dreamcatcher became Pitch Black, King of Nightmares._

"Jamie Katherine Bennett!"

Jamie blinked a few times before the light blinded her. With a groan, she covered her eyes. Cold metal touched her cheek, and, pulling away, she found a pen in her hand. The night shift worker, Colton, stared angrily at her. She pushed away from her desk.

"Sorry, Mr. Colton," she said.

His anger vanished, and he sighed. "Jamie, you can't keep writing in the dark like this. You'll ruin your eyes."

Jamie nodded. To be fair, she almost never knew it was happening. She woke up randomly at night with a pen in hand and an open notebook on her desk, the moon the only light visible. Colton took the pen and shut her notebook, then ushered her back into bed and tucked the covers around her.

"I know it seems hard," he said, "But we'll find you a foster home, okay? Maybe even some real parents. Doesn't that sound nice? Now, get some sleep, little goose."

He brushed a strand of wild brown hair behind Jamie's ear as she nodded. With an almost inhuman silence, he slipped from her room to check on the other children. Jamie shut her eyes again and tried to sleep.

Moments later, however, her hazel eyes peeked open again. Bright gold tendrils of dust brushed past her window. With a giggle, she rolled over to look at the sand. It passed through the glass and circled over her.

"Once upon a time," she said, watching as the substance shifted to act out her words, "there was a little girl named Katie. Some people said that Katie was crazy. Some said she just had a big imagination. She got teased a lot, but the other kids were just jealous. Because the truth was that Katie could see things the other kids couldn't. She could see the tooth fairy and Santa Claus and… Jack…"

A frail boy outside her window turned to look at her as though he'd heard his name. His white hair fluttered in the March wind, and he raised a hand and ran it lightly across the pane. Frost blossomed like a white flower under his fingertips until it obscured her vision entirely.

Or perhaps she simply fell asleep.


	2. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 2

Jamie flipped through her notebook again. Half of the words seemed like nonsense, even to her. According to her writing, the moon was a spaceship, the Easter Bunny was something called a 'pooka,' and stars could send winged messengers between them. If she had not been reading the same gibberish for years, she might have believed herself insane after all.

Her arm whipped to the side as someone pulled the book away. She called out at the sudden movement only to hear laughter.

"No wonder you live in the group home. That's where they put the nut jobs!"

Jamie growled. "Give it back, Sam!"

Sam smirked and skimmed the pages with cruel green eyes.

"You're such a dork, Jamie. A 'moonship' following the earth?" he laughed.

"I thought the moon was supposed to be cheese," his lackey Merrick said.

Sam sighed, "Now, who would make a spaceship out of cheese, Merrick? That's just dumb."

"Give me my book back!"

"'Once upon a time, there was a very special bunny called a pooka.' That's not even a word. 'Pooka.'"

"That one's for later," Jamie said, grabbing for the book. "Now give it back, Sam! It's mine!"

Her fingers slid across the edge of a page before Sam pulled it further away and continued reading.

"'Many of the other pooka called him Bunnymund, but his closest friends called him Aster, and he made the best chocolate in the world.'" Sam said in a mocking tone. "You are seriously stupid."

Jamie stared at her knees as a small crowd of students gathered around her and Sam. She wanted to cry, but Miss Minkle said it was best to hide emotion from bullies. Instead, she stood up and forced a smile to her lips.

"Maybe you're right, Sam," she said slowly, "but would a stupid person do this?"

She swung her foot as hard as she could between his legs. He and the notebook both dropped as the collective mob around them gasped. Jamie swiftly scooped up the papers and dove into the mass of onlookers, barely avoiding Sam's hand as he reached for her hair. She huddled between two older students until the bully gave up looking for her and stormed off.

"Thank you," she said once it was safe.

One boy nodded, but the blonde clicked his tongue at her.

"Can't you just leave the book at the home, Jamie?" he said.

She shook her head, saying, "What if I get an idea and have nowhere to write it?"

"Jamie…"

"I'll be okay, Jeremy," Jamie said. "And I'll try to be more careful."

Jeremy sighed, tugging his jacket tighter around him and muttering about the harsh cold. Jamie's eyes drifted skyward to a swarm of tiny birds.

"We should head back, though," she said. "Don't want to be late for therapy."

"Oh, pshaw. No. Miss Minkle hates that," he agreed, taking her hand. "Let's get you back so you don't get in trouble."

Jamie clutched her notebook to her chest and swung her legs. The door opened suddenly, and a prim but kind-eyed woman in a dark pantsuit stepped inside.

"Hello, Miss Bennet. How was school today?" she asked sweetly.

Jamie bit her lip and said, "Pretty good. Sam was mean again, though."

"That's no fair."

"It's okay. North didn't bring him the movie he wanted," Jamie said. "He's used to getting what he wants."

Miss Minkle nodded, saying, "Yes, it's a shame, too. I wish more kids would be grateful for what they have like you are, but everyone is different, Jamie."

"'Just like everyone else,' right?"

Miss Minkle sat down with a smile. "That's exactly right, Jamie. Now, last time I saw you, you were telling me about the Man in the Moon. Anything new there?"

Jamie nodded and opened her book. "He made Pitch."

Miss Minkle scanned her notes. "And Pitch is the shadow man, right? The Nightmare King?" Jamie nodded again. "I thought the Man in the Moon was good."

"He is. But Fear got him, and Dreamcatcher turned into Pitch Black."

"I see. So he used to catch nightmares, but fear made him return those dreams?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess?"

"You're very mature, Jamie," Miss Minkle said. "It's not easy to realize how fear changes our perception like that. Things that once were good become scary, and bad things seem comforting."

Jamie kicked her legs again. "Does it have to be a metaphor?"

"There's always a reason for the stories we tell."

"What if it's not a fairy tale?" Jamie asked. "What if it's more like, like a history book?"

Miss Minkle's smile faded. "Now, Jamie, we've discussed this. Magic-."

"Isn't real. Yeah," Jamie said sadly.

"Who do you think you are, Jamie? Which of the characters represents you?"

"I'm Jamie." She turned a few pages and cleared her throat. "'Once upon a time, a little girl named Jamie had a special gift. She could see and feel Mim's Guardians around her. And this is only the start of her story.' That's it," she said. "That's all I have."

"A very short story."

"I know. I've tried, Miss Minkle," Jamie promised, "but everything I write seems wrong. I don't know if I can write it. I think I have to… to do it."

Miss Minkle leaned forward, lacing her fingers together. "Do what, Jamie?"

Jamie stared at her feet. Miss Minkle asked again what she had to do.

"I have to help them."

"Help them?"

"The Guardians," Jamie said quietly. "They need me."

Miss Minkle sat up again and thought a moment, then said, "That's a lot of responsibility for a nine-year-old, Jamie."

"Mim thinks I can do it."

"You have a lot of faith in him, huh?" Jamie nodded, and Miss Minkle said, "I know how important it is to you to have your faith, Jamie. But I don't want you to get hurt, either."

"Okay?"

"I'm worried about how much you believe in these fantasies," Miss Minkle said. "I think you're using them as a substitute for a family. That you've created one in your mind that fills a void, but is preventing you from finding a real one."

Jamie blinked in confusion.

"A lot of your past fosters complained that you talked about them so much. If it continues, you may lose out on even more adoptions."

"You think I'm making it up," Jamie said.

"To be honest, yes."

Jamie shut her eyes and listened to the silence. She inhaled deeply and said, "Okay."

"So you'll stop?"

"Nope," Jamie said.

"Jamie, I know how much you want a family-," Miss Minkle said, shaking her head.

"I have a family, Miss Minkle. You just don't see them." Jamie picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "You can't. But thank you."

"Our time isn't done."

"It is. You can't help me. You have in the past, but not anymore."

Jamie walked towards the door, her notebook in hand. Miss Minkle rose quickly.

"Jamie, if you leave now, we'll be done."

The girl giggled at the threat. She traced the letters on the cover.

"We're already done, Miss Minkle."

She left the room with her head high. Living in one home after the next taught her a lot, like how to read adults. She sat down at her desk, opened her book, and wrote.

 _Once upon a time, a little girl named Jamie had a special gift. She could see and feel Mim's Guardians around her. And this is only the start of her story. Her belief was put to the test, and the only solution was to go where she would be listened to._

 _She decided to find the Guardians._


	3. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 3

Jamie froze, her head cocked to the side as she listened intently. The footsteps paused as well. She held her breath.

Then the steps resumed again, passing her room and fading away again. Jamie breathed deeply in relief and pulled the flashlight out of her backpack. All her clothes fit snugly inside, rolled tightly to make space. A small pencil case with all manner of tools, including matches, a sewing needle, and a nearly spent spool of thread, rested on them. She added a small slingshot from two Christmases ago, just in case. Then, slowly, carefully, she zipped the sides up. She wrapped her coat around her, tucked her notebook into her arm, and shouldered the bag.

The hairs on her arms quivered in anticipation. Turning around, she saw the golden sand outside her window, just like she did every night. She pressed her ear to the door. No one passed by. With a smile, Jamie tiptoed to the window and slid it cautiously open. She swung her legs out and sat on the sill. Her throat tightened as she looked down. Twelve feet hadn't seemed that far in theory, but looking at it made her stomach turn. The nearest tree stood just outside of her reach, too. She touched the sand gently.

"Sandman," she whispered in question. "Help me?"

Jamie nearly fell when Sandman's upside-down face appeared an inch from hers. Intrigue and confusion filled his eyes. She cleared her throat.

"I'm, uh, Jamie. And I think he wants me to help."

She pointed at the moon. Sandman stared at him, slowly rolling over so his cloud was under him again. Then he smiled brightly and lifted his hands. A tiny badge like a shield formed from his sand. He offered it to Jamie. She hesitated.

"I don't understand," she said.

He pouted, and the badge melted back into sand. He held out a hand, coaxing Jamie from her perch. His little cloud grew until it touched her toes. She slowly edged onto it and accepted the Guardian's hand.

"Should- Should I sit?" she asked.

Sandman nodded, so she lowered herself down to sit next to him. With a lurch, the cloud of sand rocketed into the sky. Jamie buried her fingers in the powder, unable to grab anything. She wondered for a second if the beach felt like this strange cloud. Curious, she peeked over the edge and gasped.

Roads cut through the buildings like veins of light in a metalic body composed of huge buildings. Currents of dream sand laid over them and entered the darkest rooms. Those with lights still on remained oblivious to the sight that enraptured Jamie. She laughed softly.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Sandman flashed another smile at her and raised a hand. Not far away, sand clustered in the air into a massive teardrop shape. Jamie covered her mouth as a giant whale started swimming through the sky next to them. It cooed at them before turning around to join a humongous octopus.

Jamie looked up at Sandman. "Can I try?"

He nodded, and Jamie dug her hand into the cloud. A sandy pillar grew out of it, taking on the curvy form of a young woman with long hair tied up in a tail. She smiled warmly at Jamie.

"Hi, Mom. I just wanted you to know," Jamie said softly, "I'm okay."

Another column sprouted next to Jamie's mother. A twiggy woman with armor and spiky hair looked around. Sandman stared longingly at her.

"Your mom?" Jamie asked.

He nodded slowly, and the sand melted away again.

"She's pretty."

He smiled sadly at Jamie and sat down. His little cloud shot off, taking them both far from the city that the girl had called home.

Jamie rubbed her eyes, unsure of when exactly she fell asleep. She rolled over and snuggled deeper into the bedding. The blanket was thicker than she remembered, and the pillows infinitely fluffier. When her stomach growled, though, she sat up and yawned. Light and the scent of chocolate flooded the small room with warmth. Somewhere outside, a soft melody of rustling leaves and wind chimes played. She plucked her notebook off a nightstand, slipped on her shoes, and stepped cautiously out of the room.

She gawked at the world in front of her. She stood on a sort of balcony that wrapped around a thick tree, and a bridge connected it to similar platforms. Ladders reached from the ground to the highest ledges, probably forty feet in the air. The canopy blotted out the sky.

"Lost, my little Goose?"

Jamie spun around and stared in shock at the speaker. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he leaned on a long wooden staff.

"Where's Sandman?" Jamie asked, her grip on her book tightening.

"Sanderson would not have left you with those he did not trust completely. He has matters to attend at the moment," the old man said. "You have nothing to fear, little Goose. Santoff Claussen is the safest place in the world."

Jamie scanned the trees again. "It's nothing like I imagined it…"

"Most people can't even begin to. Oh, dear me," the man said. "Was that the bear or a hungry stomach growling?"

Jamie blushed.

"Well, my my my, let's get you fed, then."

He offered her a withered old hand, which she paused before taking. He pushed on the floor with his staff and gently rose into the air and over the railing. Jamie laughed nervously when her feet also left the ground. The man kept a firm grip on her, though, as they floated downward.

"If you were wondering, my name is-."

"Ombric," Jamie said. "I know."

The aged wizard's eyes widened at the confession. "You do, then. How interesting. This way."

Jamie happily followed Ombric towards a stone longhouse. Her mouth dropped when she noticed a large man in a red coat leaning against it. Ombric waved to him.

"Just visiting, old friend?" he called.

"Sandman said there is new Guardian," the large man said. "But also, yes. Sonya has new cookie recipe. So. Where is he?"

Ombric gestured to Jamie. "Right here, North."

North blinked a few times, glancing between Ombric and Jamie in confusion.

"That is not Jack," he said flatly.

"No, this is Miss Jamie Katherine Bennett."

Jamie gawked at Ombric. "I'm a Guardian?"

"Guardian in training, yes."

"Awesome!"

North growled and muttered under his breath. "When did Mim start recruiting children, hm? We _protect_ children!"

"I'd hardly call Jack a child, North. He's 300 years old," Ombric reminded him.

"And this one? This Jamie?" North asked. "You intend to train her?"

"I trained you."

Jamie's gut roared again. Ombric pat her shoulder.

"Run along inside, Goose. Sonya will see you get fed," he said.

Jamie nodded and slipped inside. Heat laden with sweet cinnamon filled the open room. A curvy woman with red hair tied into a bun noticed her instantly and wiped her hands on an apron.

"Hello, hello. You're finally awake," she crooned. "You must be starved. What can I make you?"

Jamie shrugged. The ginger hummed in consideration.

"Perhaps just… bacon and eggs? Scrambled?"

Jamie bit her lip. "Real bacon?" she asked.

"Is there any other kind?"

"Jeremy was vegetarian, so we always had tofu bacon at the home."

Sonya frowned and said, "Would you want real bacon?"

"Yes, please," Jamie said.

With a grin, Sonya reached into her pocket and handed Jamie a large cookie. "Don't tell my boyfriend. He'll be jealous!"

The child quietly nibbled at the massive treat and sat down. Sonya grabbed a pan and set quickly to work on a few strips of bacon. Jamie opened her book to the last page she remembered writing.

 _She decided to find the Guardians. With nothing but her book and her bag, she left the orphanage and found Sandman. He gladly brought her to Santoff Claussen, a place where imagination knew no limits and magic lived in everything._

 _Once upon a time, a boy lived with his mother and sister. He loved nothing more than to make them laugh. Mim saw him and admired his spirit._

 _One cold winter, a lake swallowed the boy up. Mim mourned him like he was a son. Then something miraculous happened. With no explanation, the lake spat the boy back up ten years later. But Jack Frost no longer remembered life and knew nothing of death. He still loved the sound of laughter and craved to hear it._

Jamie hummed at the addition. Her scribbles often diverged from one to the next, but they usually tied into each other somehow. This one felt entirely random.

"May I join you?"

Jamie looked up in shock. Ombric hovered next to her until she nodded, and he sat down. He waved to her book.

"Your power… it's intriguing. Sanderson thought you were entranced as you wrote. Brought you straight here."

Jamie nodded. "I don't even remember writing, usually. It just appears when I'm not looking. Is this the Jack that North meant, though?"

"The very same," Ombric said. "Is this how you know who we are, then?"

"Mostly. Sometimes I just feel it," she said.

"How many can you feel now?"

Jamie closed her eyes and focused on calm, steady breaths rippling her body. Pictures manifested in her head.

"You and North are here. Toothiana is in her palace. Bunnymund is working hard. Easter is coming soon, and he can't leave home with so much to do. Sandman is still looking for Jack, to try to convince him to help. He won't find him. He's too far north. LA deserves snow this year, I guess… There are others, but I can't see them clearly."

"Can you tell where they are?" Ombric asked.

"Hmm… Brazil. And two are underground. They're cold and dark. I can't see them," Jamie said, opening her eyes.

"And your writing? May I?"

Jamie pushed the book towards him with a nod. He thumbed through the pages.

"You have a powerful imagination," he said. "You would learn magic quickly, I'd wager."

"Not as quick as me," North said, leaning on another table. He narrowed his eyes at Jamie. "Is that cookie?"

She stuffed the last large bite swiftly into her mouth. Sonya laughed as she approached, two large plates in her hands. One was piled high with treats.

"Don't worry, North; I have more," she said. "Here you are, Jamie."

Jamie thanked her and started eating. The snack plate made it to North, and Sonya sat with him and chattered softly.

"This is very hard to read," Ombric said as he turned another page. "You jump from one topic to the next."

Jamie nodded, her mouth full.

"But it looks as though everyone is in here. Even Knight Light."

"She knows Knight Light?" North called from the other table.

Ombric smiled. "She knows a great deal, from our past lives to now. As though Mim speaks directly through her pen."

Jamie laughed, saying, "I don't know about that. I've never actually heard him."

"Not all communication is speech, Goose. He seems to talk to you more than any of us. Well," he said, tilting his head in thought, "except Sandy, perhaps." He stood up and handed the book back. "Let's start training, then!"


	4. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 4

Jack ran his staff, Twinetender, across the surface of the lake. He folded his thin body down in defeat as frost crusted the already thick ice in intricate patterns.

"There you are."

He jumped. Ice formed a thin blade on the end of Twinetender. He swung blindly.

The makeshift blade collided with a pure white sword wielded by a young woman with forest-green eyes and emerald feathered wings. They blurred as she hovered just off the ground. Jack huffed.

"Tooth," he said, backing away.

She lowered her jian. "Sandy's been looking for you all night. Jack-."

"Ha! When did I become the Guardians' most wanted?"

"When you stopped enjoying it."

Jack ground his teeth at the accusation, and Toothiana's eye twitched.

"Don't do that," she warned. "It's bad for you."

Jack scoffed and flipped his white hair back. "Fine. What makes you think I'm not enjoying myself, then?"

Toothiana's light feet settled on the ice, and she tucked her wings down.

"It doesn't take a star messenger to see how miserable you are, Jack. Your storms are getting worse, longer, later every year. It's frustrating," she told him. "To all of us."

Jack rolled his eyes, but she continued.

"North and Bunny don't like it, but Sandy thinks you'd be much happier as a Guardian. And so does Mim."

Again, Jack's arm moved impulsively, and he sliced at her with his staff. She jumped over his swing and backflipped, drawing a thin crystal knife out of the air.

"I don't want to fight, Jack!"

Jack pointed Twinetender at her with a snarl. "I don't care what that no-good, neglectful asteroid thinks."

Toothiana's almond eyes softened, and she asked, "Then what do you think?"

Jack faltered. "What do- what?"

"Do you think you'd like to be a Guardian? To protect the children of the world?"

"Pfffft. No! I'm protecting them just fine in my way, thanks for nothing."

"But they would see you," Toothiana said gently.

Jack lowered the staff. "Don't care," he said.

"Yes, you do. We all do. It hurts to be ignored," she said. "And I don't say that out of sympathy. I remember how it felt when I was just starting. When the only ones who believed in me- was Sandy."

"And him," Jack said, pouting. "But I don't have that. If he believed in me, he would talk to me."

"I thought you don't care what he says."

Jack growled but said nothing. Toothiana put her weapons away and held up her hands.

"We can talk about this. Just tell me what you want, and I'll try to get it for you. In return, you sit down with us and talk about being a Guardian."

He stared at the ice under his bare feet in silence. Toothiana hesitantly fluttered towards him. His face twisted in pain, and his eyes shot back and forth as if he were silently arguing with himself.

He whispered, "What's in it for you?"

"For me?" Toothiana asked, confused.

"Yeah. There has to be a reason you're all hunting for me like this. So what is it?"

She paused. "The truth," she said slowly, "is that I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"Of a lot of things. The children aren't as happy as they used to be. It's harder to make them believe. Pitch might be coming back. And we'd rather have you with us than him. But, mostly? We don't like watching people suffer, Jack. Not even you," she said.

She set her hands softly on his arms. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. She shuddered, not at the cold he exuded, but at how weak and frail he felt in that moment. Twinetender clattered on the lake's surface. She hugged him tightly.

"You must be so lonely. But," she said, "you don't have to be alone anymore."

Jack said nothing, so she pat his back.

"We should have offered to help 300 years ago, but we were so caught up in our own work, we never even thought about you. I'm so sorry."

Jack breathed deeply and said, "I don't want to be alone."

Toothiana nodded. "Okay. You're welcome at my palace any time, okay? You don't have to do anything. Just visit whenever you want."

He stood upright again. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You don't need to feel obligated," she said. "I just know you wouldn't be lonely there. And even if you do visit, you don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to. Besides, it's just me and the girls there."

"Thanks," Jack laughed, "but I'll pass. I'd just get in your way. Ask Bunny if you don't believe me."

"My offer stands regardless, even if you want to just feel safe and be left alone. I can accommodate that."

"Then accommodate it," he said, scooping up Twinetender. "Get off my lake."

Toothiana frowned at the command and crossed her arms. With a groan, Jack turned away from her.

"You have three seconds. One."

"I don't think you unders-."

"Two."

"Seriously?" she whined.

Jack's grip on Twinetender tightened. Toothiana reached into her feathers to grip her dagger, just in case.

"Three."

He pushed off the ice, shooting skyward faster than even she could follow. A crackle drew her attention to her feet, and she yipped. She quickly flapped her wings and hovered just as the lake's surface splintered, revealing a deep, inky abyss. For quite some time, she simply stared into it, remembering her journey through the empty universe to reach this little planet. The crushing pain of infinity, the dark silence, the disorienting timelessness of it nearly drove her mad as she flew for a year to reach Mim with her message.

And she was built for the pilgrimage. Jack was human, and his time in the debilitating void far exceeded hers. The damage it must have done to him boggled her.

Yet, he managed somehow. He wasn't corrupted like Pitch.

"If it makes any difference," she whispered as she started back home, "I believe in you, Jack."


	5. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 5

Jamie crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

"It's too hard," she insisted.

Ombric shook his head. Imagining a candle alight was a simple task, but the little tealight on the table refused to ignite.

"This should be natural for someone with so much imagination. Try one more time, Jamie," he said.

"I can't! I tried," she said. "I just can't do it."

"You try too hard."

North stepped out of his observant corner and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Like Ombric says, it should be natural. So, feel it inside. What is natural for Jamie?" He asked. "Find it. Believe it. Then, do it."

Jamie sighed and shut her eyes. She bit her lip, wondering what she was possibly doing wrong. Her eyes opened, determined.

"The candle flickered to life," she said.

And it did. A tiny, weak flame ate at the wick before the trio. Jamie smiled proudly, and North laughed heartily.

"What I tell you?" he said. "Everyone is little different!"

"Of course," Ombric chuckled. "You would narrate your magic. Now, how about you put it out?"

Jamie nodded. "The little light faded and vanished, its job finished for the day."

The flame obeyed, shrinking until it disappeared at the command. A flash of dizziness overcame Jamie, and she tipped to the side. Ombric quickly caught her and pushed her back up.

"Are you all right, Goose?" She nodded, and he said, "Perhaps you're still weak. You've done a lot today, if writing uses your magic, too."

"It's just writing," she said.

"I would agree, if every word weren't true," Ombric told her.

Jamie blinked rapidly. "Every word?"

"It's a very basic telling, but yes. Nothing I read lied to me."

She turned to North with wide eyes. "You were a thief?!"

"That is past!" he declared with a warning wag of his finger. "I am Guardian now. Let me see this book!"

Ombric shook his head. "It's an absolute mess, North. And there are tales I don't fully understand, simply because they are scattered across the pages."

"I don't have an, um… I can't pay attention good," Jamie said.

"I tell you what, Jamie," Ombric said as he stroked his beard. "I'd like to borrow this notebook and move the words to a more permanent destination. One that's easier to read."

"But what if I need to write more?"

"I am a master wizard, my Goose. If I can't manage a simple spell to rearrange the words, what good am I?"

"I meant while you have my book."

Ombric clicked his teeth. "Right. That is a problem."

"Just give her second notebook," North said simply. "Book is not magic; she is."

"That is also true," the wizard said. "You should also get a focus, Jamie. Something that helps you concentrate your magic and feels right in your hand."

"Like a pen?" Jamie asked.

He smacked his face and agreed. "A pen would be perfect, wouldn't it?"

North chuckled again and took Jamie's hand.

"We leave you to fix. I will show little one around Santoff Claussen. Where you want to go first, Jamie?" She shrugged, so he said, "We'll go meet the other children, then."

"There are others?"

"Of course!" North led her outside and through the trees. "Petter, Sascha, Fog, Quail, the seasons, the William brothers. They all stay here, where it's safe for them. Look, there's Petter and Fog now!"

He pointed into the sky. Jamie looked up and noticed two boys a bit older than her running along the bridges with wooden swords in hand and screaming playfully at each other. Jamie smiled widely as North called up to them in a foreign language. One of the boys shouted back. Then he jumped nimbly over the rail.

Jamie gasped and dug her nails into North's coat as the other boy followed him. Suddenly, parachutes opened behind them, allowing them to float lightly to the earth. They chatted with the Guardian for a moment, then stared at Jamie.

North laughed. "Ah, right. Not Guardian yet. I fix."

He put a hand on Jamie's head and shoved his finger in her ear. She yipped and pulled away.

"What was that for?" she screeched.

North ignored her and said, "Okay, ask her again."

"Are you the girl Sandman brought in last night?" the darker haired boy asked.

Jamie blinked. "Y-yeah. I'm Jamie."

"I'm Petter," the other boy said, "and that's Fog. Wanna play pirates with us?"

"Maybe later, but it's nice to meet you," she told them, holding out her hand.

Petter and Fog shared a glance, ignored her hand, and sandwiched her with hugs. A chuckled bubbled out of her.

"The residents here don't do handshakes," North said as the pair ran off again. "You will get used to it."

Jamie rubbed her ear and asked what he did to her.

"Oh, just a little spell so you can understand them. I bet I sound a lot clearer now, too," he said. "This way! I know some kids you'll really like to meet!"

Jamie nodded and followed him towards a thick cluster of trees. A young girl close to her age danced through a dense flower patch as a trail of red blossoms sprouted behind her. A brunette boy slept in a large hammock above her.

"Eeey, Poppy! Harvest!" North shouted.

"I'm sleeeeeeeeeeepiiiiiiiiing…," the boy whined.

The girl, though, dashed right up to them and embraced Jamie.

"Hello, hello, hello! Who are you?" she asked.

"J-Jamie. Who are you?"

"I'm Poppy! The embodiment of all things spring," she said, blue eyes flashing with excitement. "And that's my big brother."

"Yo," muttered Harvest as he rolled over in his hammock.

"Are you gonna stay with us? Please, please, please do!" Poppy squealed.

Harvest groaned. "Poppy, no. Mama Gaia only has room right now for seasonal spirits and Guardians in training."

"I am a Guardian in training," Jamie said. "Mr. Ombric said so."

Poppy grabbed her around the waist again and spun her around with unexpected strength. "That settles it! You'll stay with us."

"Still not up to you, Pop," Harvest said, settling down to resume his nap.

"Why don't you go get Gaia, Poppy," North said, "and she and Jamie can decide what to do, hm?"

Poppy pouted and said, "Okay, I guess."

"For the love of Mim, let me sleeeeep!"

"What's all the noise out here?"

A tall, curvy woman appeared in the doorway. Soft waves of dirt-colored hair with streaks of vibrant blue fell over her caramel shoulders. Her green eyes quickly landed on Jamie, and she crouched to get a better look at her.

"And who is this little morsel?" she asked.

"Gaia, this," North said brightly, "is Miss Jamie Katherine. We wondered if you had an empty room for her?"

"Of course I do. Did you want to stay here?" she asked.

Jamie sucked on her lip and looked away. Gaia's smile vanished, and she told Poppy to run inside.

"What's wrong, Jamie Katherine?" she asked as she knelt in front of the child.

Jamie softly said, "I don't want to get sent away again."

Gaia smirked gently and cupped Jamie's chin. "That won't happen here. There is a place in this world for everyone, Miss Jamie Katherine, even you. If you leave, it will be of your own accord."

"That's really the only way to go," Harvest said from his napping place. "Honestly, Summer was the only one who wanted to leave. It's nice here."

"Go back to sleep. This is her decision," Gaia told him. Then she turned back to Jamie and held out her hand. "What do you say, Jamie Katherine? Are you willing to try one more time?"

Jamie stared at the offering. The skin seemed to shift under her gaze, from calloused to smooth to aged and back. Something about it captivated her. Despite the constant change, it never wavered.

She took it.


	6. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 6

**Author's Note:  
** Hello, readers! I normally don't do this; I like to let the story speak for itself. But one reviewer asked a good question that deserves an answer, and it won't really be addressed since it's about the movie.

 _"Why make Jamie a girl?"  
_ It wasn't done on a whim, I promise. I thought about this a lot before I did this. If you haven't noticed, Jamie's full name is Jamie Katherine Bennet, a reference to Katherine, or Mother Goose, from _Guardians of Childhood_. Except it's not a reference: I've actually merged the two into one character, which is why Ombric often calls her "Little Goose." There is, admittedly, one other little twist with her character, though.

The reviewer also asked about Sophie. While she won't be a character, per se, she will make a cameo in chapter 10, along with the other children from the movie. Several book characters have already and will continue to appear, including Vanish. I made some changes to Nightlight and Emily Jane, though. Light is obvious, but see if you can find Emily Jane!

* * *

Mama Gaia walked Jamie through the house, opening every door to familiarize her with it.

"And up here, we have the bedrooms. This is where Petter and Fog sleep. This room is Sascha and Quail's. Poppy Spring's room, Harvest Moon's room, and this will be your room, Jamie Katherine," she said, opening the last door.

Soothing orange walls wrapped around her. A bay window created a sunny nook, and a comfortable bed pressed into a corner.

"Is there anything I can do to make it more… you?" Gaia asked.

Jamie said, "A desk? To write at."

Gaia smiled kindly at her and waved a hand. Branches sprouted from the floor and wove together into a short table by the wall.

"We can bring a chair up soon. But everything else is okay? Not too small?"

"It's beautiful, Ma'am."

Gaia laughed heartily and said, "Oh, no need for that! 'Mama Gaia' or just Gaia, please, Jamie Katherine."

"Jamie is just fine, Miss Gaia," she said, sitting down in the window. "Wow. What a view."

Beneath her, Poppy darted through the space between trees and left thick trails of flowers in the grass. A very small girl chased her on unsteady feet. Gaia, though, directed her attention upwards. A spotlight clearing in the trees opened up to the sky.

"You'll be able to see Mim almost every night through there," she told Jamie. "I always save this room for Guardians in training."

"Cooool…"

"Now," Gaia said, "most of the time that you're here, you'll be able to do as you please, but I'm certain Ombric will have a rigid training schedule. Sonya cooks for everyone, and we all eat together, so I'll introduce you tonight at dinner. Just a warning, Poppy never sleeps in the springtime, and Harvest is awake all autumn. I've given up trying to change that. Please be gentle with Quail, though; she's only four, and she tries so hard to play with the 'big kids.'"

Jamie nodded and stared at the ground again. After a long pause, Gaia sat next to her.

"Does something trouble you, Jamie?"

"You take in all the children, right?" she asked.

"Those without parents, yes," Gaia said.

"So are we still orphans or foster kids or adopted?"

Gaia chuckled softly at the familiar question, though many years passed since she last heard it. She laid her gentle hand on Jamie's.

"You are my child, Jamie Katherine, in that you belong to this world. While I don't know who your parents may be, I do know that your place is here. In a way, you have always been my child. You were my daughter when you first breathed, and you are now, and you will be when you breathe your last. I have no intent to replace your birth mother, but I do hope you can see me as someone who helped raise you one day."

Jamie shut her eyes and leaned against Gaia, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you, Mama Gaia."


	7. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 7

Toothiana pretended to ignore the unexpected drop in temperature. Through the eyes of her fairies, she caught an occasional glimpse of a pale boy in blue sitting in her palace halls before he skittered away again. She wanted desperately to just comfort him when that panic entered his eyes.

But space had been promised, so space would be given. She told her fairies not to pursue him when he ran, to let him explore. She noticed in several of them that bubbles of infatuation arose when they saw him.

"Now, Tooth," she said out loud one day, "just because he's cute doesn't mean you should look for something there. Plenty of people are cute, and you don't act like this. And, besides, he's too stubborn and independent to be interested in you. You can't tame a storm, after all."

The three little fairies sharing the mirror with her when she said this nodded firmly, then began to gush over his perfect teeth until she joined. Focusing with them around was a trial, for certain.

Then, as she made tea one day, one of the fairies, and, in turn, she, too, heard a faint tapping from a normally empty room. She coaxed the tiny clone quietly inside.

White frost coated the formerly colorful room. Jack paced the ceiling, striking the surface with his staff every few seconds to create an indoor snowfall over a tiny village on the floor. The fairy flitted closer and discovered ice composed the sculptures, from the houses to a cat the size of a pea.

"Hey, Baby Tooth."

The fairy looked up at the smiling Jack. He dropped and hovered over the town.

"What do you think? Do you like them?" he asked. The fairy nodded, and Jack chuckled. "Good! It's nice to be able to work without having it destroyed."

The small fairy touched Jack's arm gently. He shrugged.

"No big deal. It's just how it is. I mean, the kids love it, but the adults… not so much. Not that you have that problem. I bet parents love you, huh, Baby Tooth?"

He sat down and leaned against a wall. The fairy snuggled into the crook of his neck as he scanned his miniature town again.

"What does it feel like?" he asked softly. "When kids believe in you? Like drowning under the pressure or like flying? Maybe something in the middle?"

The door creaked, and Jack stiffened. Toothiana peaked in with soft green eyes. She smiled and raised a steaming cup.

"I made tea," she said hushedly.

Jack simply stared at her.

"It's peppermint." She stepped inside, saying, "I just thought… I bet it's probably been a while since you've eaten or drank anything."

"I'm not even sure I can."

Toothiana lifted the cup again in offering. Steam billowed over the lip as the cold air accosted it. Jack stood, crossed to her, and stared at her in utter silence for the longest time. She could see three distinct shades of blue in his eyes. Then he blew on the tea, and the heat vanished. Wordlessly, he plucked the teacup from her hands, sipped it, and nodded.

"Thanks," he said, a grin tugging at his mouth.

Toothiana examined the miniscule sculptures as Jack drank. "You made all of this yourself?" she asked, and he nodded. "They're amazing."

"Until they melt."

Toothiana shivered at the ice in his voice and the dullness of his cold eyes. He took another sip of tea and continued.

"Everything ends, Tooth. I'm too familiar with it. The sun warms up the snow. The kids wake from their dreams. They forget. They grow up. They stop believing. And one day, they realize they're not immortal and life has all just been a cycle of working, eating, and sleeping. If they're lucky, if they're very, very lucky, they die painlessly and don't wake up in a never-ending prison." He suddenly smiled. "But, yeah, it's fun while it lasts, I guess."

Her lip quivered. "How do you do it?" Jack tipped his head in confusion, so she asked, "How do you act like it doesn't affect you? You… died."

Jack's grip on the teacup tightened. "I did?"

"Yes! Don't you remember anything?"

He scoffed and spun on his heel. "I remember spending years alone. That's it."

"That's terrible. Is there anything I can do?" Tooth asked, hugging herself.

"What do you care? I mean, I sure don't," Jack said, smirking again. "I'm fine. I'm used to it."

But Toothiana refused to smile back. Instead, she sniffled and stared at him mournfully. He clicked his tongue and breezed past her, grabbing her arm.

"Let's do something else," he said stubbornly. "Something… fun."

Confusion surfaced in her eyes, but Toothiana allowed Jack to pull her into the hall. He slammed Twinetender against the floor, and a thick sheet of ice burst into existence. With a gentle kick, he skidded across the surface like a pencil tracing paper.

Toothiana smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Skating. Haven't you ever done it?" He pushed off a wall and slid backwards towards her with a smile. She shook her head. "Seriously?"

"My entire life has been a journey through the cosmos to Earth followed by sixteen-hundred years of being the tooth fairy."

Jack shook his head. "See, this is why I don't want to be a guardian. All work, no play. Here, sit down."

She did, and Jack used his magic to attach a thin plane of ice to each of her boots. She wobbled when she stood again, but Jack held her hand and wrapped an arm around her hip.

"Okay, tilt your feet out, and push one foot. That's it," Jack said. "You're not gonna fall. I've got you. Knees bent."

"It's like learning to walk all over again." Toothiana laughed nervously.

"You didn't just wake up and know? You're doing great, Tooth. I'm gonna let go now." Her grip on his hand tightened, and he laughed again. "Alright! Alright, I won't. But can we move a little faster?"

He turned to slide in front of her, taking both her hands as he skated quickly backwards. Toothiana laughed nervously, gliding down the hall after him.

A jolt of pain rushed up her side. She screamed. Jack quickly stopped.

"What? What'd I do?"

Toothiana dropped to her knees. She pressed a hand to her head.

"My fairies," she gasped. "He's taking my fairies!"

"He?"

"PItch! He's here!"

Jack gaped at her. He quickly scooped her up and dashed down the hallway. Toothiana clung to his neck in pain and fear. He sped towards a window, snatching Twinetender up as he ran. Toothiana whimpered at another pang in her side. Baby Tooth dug into her wings and vanished.

"I need a boost, Wind!" Jack shouted as he leapt into the open air.

A powerful gust pushed them up, away from the floating palace. Toothiana's nails dug into Jack's skin. Dark shadows chased her fairies in and out of the building. They raced back to the earth every time they caught one.

A sharp laugh shook the air. Jack and Toothiana both turned to stare at the source, hovering over the castle. A tall, dark man with angular features stood on a balcony just out of the sun's reach. A crooked smile crept to his lips, and his yellow eyes burned as he watched them. His thin fingers stroked a green bird- no. A fairy.

"Thanks for the memories," he said smugly, "Jack."

His hands closed around the fairy and squeezed. Toothiana shrieked in agony. She raised a hand. Her needle-like dagger formed between her fingers. With the last of her energy, the threw it towards Pitch. Horror flashed across his eyes, and he turned to shadow. The blade stuck to the clay wall where his head had just been.

Dread flooded Jack's senses as the star-messenger in his arms relaxed. Damp warmth drew his attention to his hand. Several of the shadow creatures stared at him, moving slowly closer.

"No, no, no, no-," he said. "Wind, help!"

Another intense blast of wind swept the two further from the army. Jack kept his hand clamped over Toothiana's side, hoping to slow the bleeding long enough.

"Hang in there, Tooth," he said unconvincingly. "I'll get- We'll get you help. We'll keep you safe."


	8. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 8

An anxious whisper reached Jamie, and she dug into her pocket for her pen. Too urgent for paper. She wrote on her arm instead, allowing Mim to speak through the black ink.

South gates. Tooth hurt. Quickly.

"Ombric!" she called.

He turned from his work. She showed him her arm. He instantly rose.

"No time to lose," he said, grabbing his staff. He took Jamie's hand. "Hold tight, little goose."

He tapped the ground, and it lit up. Jamie gawked as a flash surrounded them. When it faded, they stood before the southern edge of Santoff Claussen. Confusion flooded Jamie's face at the serene forest around them.A blinding flash engulfed them, making Jamie hide her face in her elbow. When she looked up again, a narrow arch of living pine stood before her. Ombric hummed.

"Little Goose, I don't-."

A snapping branch silenced him. Then a lithe boy emerged from the forest with a woman in his arms. He collapsed in the arch, careful not to land on the woman. Ombric swiftly plucked her from him and ran back into Santoff Claussen. Jamie stared at Jack as he lay on the ground, panting hard. Pink flushed his cheeks. Jamie pointed her pen at him.

"A strong gust blew around Jack Frost, cooling him once again," she said.

Wind obeyed, and Jack's skin faded back to its usual pale color. He lifted his head to look at her in disbelief.

"You can… see me?" Jamie nodded, and his lips curled into a smile. "You see me. You see me!" He leapt to his feet and swept her up in a tight embrace. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait- who are you?"

"Jamie Katherine Bennett. I'm gonna be a guardian someday."

Jack's smile vanished as he groaned. He set her down and pat her head. "Good luck with that, kid."

Jamie, though, tugged his hand. "We need to make sure she's okay."

He nodded and followed Jamie towards the clinic. Whispers circled Jamie's mind, strange thoughts that felt foreign to her, telling her the injury was her fault, that she had distracted her. She squeezed Jack's hand.

"You didn't hurt her," she said softly. "He did."

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded shortly. Jamie opened the door to the clinic, and the both entered quietly.

Ombric pressed a cup to Toothiana's lips, forcing her to drink. Bright orange liquid pooled under her. He turned his attention to the wound.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

"Pitch," Jack said. "He just- showed up and started grabbing the fairies."

"Did he hurt any?"

"One, at least. Maybe more."

"And he has the rest confined?" Ombric asked, his hands glowing as they pressed down on the injury and making Toothiana whimper. Jack confirmed. "That's bad. Very bad. Jamie, go get my cuckoos. All of them, quickly."

She nodded and darted off, returning quickly with a half-dozen tiny wind-up birds. Ombric took three, tossing one to Jack.

"Wind it up," he instructed, "and say the name. Then let go. Jack, send that one to North. Jamie, Sandman."

The two nodded and wound the birds. Ombric whispered to one, and a soft blue glow enveloped it. Once released, it vanished, leaving a brief blue trail in its wake. After the cuckoos had been sent, the wizard checked Toothiana again as Jack buried his face in his knees.

"Will she be okay?" Jamie asked.

Ombric shook his head. "There's no way to know. I do know that she'll heal faster with more believers. I know that without her fairies, she cannot collect teeth. If she cannot collect the teeth, she will only lose children. There is a very real possibility that she won't survive this injury."

"Shalazar…" Toothiana tried to sit up, hissing in pain.

Ombric pushed her back into the bed and asked what happened.

"He… took the te-teeth."

"Hush, Tooth. You rest," he told her. "We'll get them back."

"If I die-," she started.

"I've already sent for her. You focus," he said, "on getting better."

"Jack?"

He lifted his head, frost falling from his jeans with the motion. Toothiana smiled weakly and breathed shakily.

"Thank you," she said.


	9. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 9

Sandman arrived first and greeted Jamie with a tender hug which she returned. He started towards Jack, but he pushed him back with his staff. Bunnymund climbed out of a hole shortly after, set up a makeshift workshop in a corner, and started painting eggs. A dozen eggs and twenty minutes later, he sighed loudly and pulled off his parka.

"Where is North? If I can show up, he bloody well can!" he growled. "And what's taking Tooth so lo-?"

"She's hurt," Jack hissed.

Bunnymund's nose twitched nervously. "Hurt?" Jack nodded,and he said, "How did she get hurt?"

"Pitch," Jamie said.

The pooka examined her for a moment and asked, "Hang on now. Who the blazes are you?"

"Jamie," she said, and Sandman made a shield over her head with dreamsand.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. That is a child!"

"Is what I said," North bellowed, charging into the room to join them. "I don't like it, but she is training. That is that. Where is Tooth?"

Jack glared at North. "Dying."

North paused, clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder, and rubbed his head.

"Not," he said firmly, "if we do not allow it. So. How do we help?"

"The children."

Everyone turned to Ombric as he leaned on his staff behind North.

"They are losing faith in her," he continued. "Her fairies are captured, and her injuries won't allow her to collect the teeth herself. Someone needs to do it for her, to make them believe in her again."

"Could this have come at a worse time, honestly?" Bunnymund asked, tapping a foot to summon a hole that his eggs dropped through. "Easter is only a week off!"

"Yes, could have been week before Christmas," North said.

"Will you help her or not?" Jack nearly screamed.

Everyone flinched, but Bunnymund nodded. "Of course we will, mate."

"She is comrade," North added gently.

Sandman also raised his thumbs in affirmation, and Jamie said, "I wanna help!"

"No," the entire room chorused, except for Sandman, who just shook his head and waved his hands frantically.

"You must stay here with me, Jamie. You're only nine," Ombric said. "Jack, on the other hand-."

"You actually want me to help?" Jack said, raising a brow.

"NO," Bunnymund spat.

North intervened, saying, "We need the help, Bunny. For Tooth's sake."

Jamie pouted. "How are you gonna find the teeth?"

Sandman pointed skyward, and Bunnymund nodded, "Yeah, Mim can probably find them."

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "Maybe I'll just stay here with Jamie after all…"

"Is avoiding Mim really so important that you would risk letting Tooth die?" Shalazar asked him.

"He won't talk to me. What if he won't talk to you just because I'm around?"

"I'll go!" Jamie offered again, only to be met with a resounding "NO" once more.

"You're wasting time just standing here," Jack said. "I'll watch Jamie and the other kids while you guys get the teeth, okay? Bunny doesn't want me around anyway."

"True," Bunnymund said.

Ombric shook his head. "I'm a relic. I'll stay behind, Jack. You go."

"You want to fight me, old man?" Jack said, rising and bearing Twinetender. "Because I will take you down."

Something tugged on his elbow. He glanced down and shuddered. One of Toothiana's fairies pulled weakly at his hoodie. He whispered apologetically as he carefully scooped her up.

"Looks like someone does want your help," Bunnymund said, "even if I don't."

With a squeak, the fairy fluttered up to Jack's head and pat it.

"What you mean? He does not remember?" North asked.

Golden sand formed into a tooth next to Sandman, and the fairy nodded. North crossed his arms.

"Jack, Tooth wants you to know, she can give your memory back," he said. "If you help us get teeth and fight Pitch, of course."

"Memory of what?" Jack asked, resting on his staff.

"Of your life, you piker," Bunnymund said, throwing his poncho back on. "Are you coming or not?"

Jack held up a hand, asking for a moment silently as he stared in terror at the floor. Then he looked up again.

"Sorry, minor existential crisis. It's repressed now," he said with a wide grin. "Let's get those kids believing again, huh?"

Jack and the guardians quickly ran outside and hopped into North's sleigh. Ombric waved them off dutifully.

"Now, Jamie, you can help me look after-." He stopped. "Jamie? Oh, heavens- you hid in the sleigh, didn't you?"


	10. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 10

Jack leaned so far over the edge of the sleigh that Bunnymund grabbed his collar and pulled him back in. He landed hard on a lumpy blanket, making it cry out.

"Hey!" Jack laughed and pulled the covers aside. "I found a stow-away!"

Indeed, Jamie's head popped out from the fabric and glared at him. He continued to chuckle as he picked her up and set her in Bunnymund's lap.

"OI! You were supposed to stay home," the pooka said angrily.

Sanderson turned in his front seat to smile at Jamie and wag his finger. A soft chuckle like bells chimed as he did. Next to him, North groaned.

"Too bad. Not turning sleigh around," he rumbled. "I guess we'll see what you've learned today, hm?"

Jamie nodded in determination. Jack returned to sticking nearly his entire body out of the sleigh to look at the ground in amazement. Bunnymund sighed in resignation and pat Jamie's head, then clutched her tightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm not a fan of heights, thanks for asking."

Jamie wove her fingers into his, letting him squeeze her hand. Toothiana's fairy soon started squeaking and poking Jack's arm. He told North that they needed to land. He nodded and pulled the sleigh into a steep descent. Bunnymund whimpered and buried his face in Jamie's hair. She gripped his hand reassuringly. The runners clanged and sparked as they hit a steel rooftop and skidded to a halt. Jack leapt out and darted across the surface long before it stopped. Sandman quickly chased after him.

"Oi!" Bunnymund shouted after them. "That's cheatin'!"

"Better hurry up, Bunny, or you won't get any teeth," North said, laughing as he, too, dashed away.

Jamie dug in her coat and produced her pen. She raised it high as Bunnymund watched her in confusion.

"Jamie called out with her mind, and all the lost teeth waiting for collection heard her. They gathered in Jamie's lap, leaving only silver coins where they had been hidden," she said.

Instantly, exhaustion cascaded down on her, and she leaned woozily into Bunnymund.. She smiled, though, when a pile of molars fell into her lap.

"Crikey! Okay," Bunnymund muttered nervously. "Okay, you win this round, you goose."

Jamie yawned and pushed the teeth into a pouch. Then she rested on Bunnymund's leg.

"I need a nap," she mumbled.

"Go ahead. You deserve it." He pat her head as she fell asleep.

The sleigh clattered and jolted, shaking Jamie awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Next to her, Jack chuckled.

"Hey there, sleepy! You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Be more careful, Jamie," North said as he hopped down from the sled. "Use too much power, you'll sleep forever."

Her eyes shot wide, and Jack slapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's joking," he said.

North scowled. "Not at all. Magic is hard, draining."

Jack pouted, and muttered, "I've never felt drained…"

"Elemental magic's different, mate," Bunnymund said. "It uses the environment, not your own energy."

North plucked Jamie up and placed her on the snow-covered roof. "Stay close to Sandy, little goose" he said.

She pouted at the insinuation that she she was too young to be left alone. Admittedly, though, she liked Sandman and knew him better than the other guardians. She nodded shortly and ran after him. Taking her hand, he led her around the city in search of lost teeth. Jamie balanced her pen on a finger.

"Show us the way," she commanded.

The pen spun around before pointing them in the right direction. Jamie laughed as she recognized the building.

"Hey, Sandy, it's the home! Remember? You found me here," she said as she bounced up to the window. "Sophie!"

Sandman pressed a finger to his lips, and Jamie nodded. She pointed to the sleeping toddler with her pen.

"Sophie's tooth vanished and appeared in Jamie's hand, leaving a silver coin in its place under her pillow," she said softly. She closed her hand around a smooth incisor and smiled at Sandman.

His golden eyes stared down the street. Jamie asked what was wrong, and he took her hand, pulling her the opposite direction. His sand gathered around them and lifted her up. She struggled to escape as twin whips formed in his hands.

"Sandy?" she whimpered.

He glared at her, silencing her yet again. With the subtle flick of his wrist, one of the whips shot into the darkness and wrapped around something black. He pulled it towards him.

To Jamie, the creature just looked like a shadow with fire in its eyes and mouth and sharp fangs and claws. Even looking at it made her palms sweat. Sandy, though, slammed it into a wall. It exploded in with a high shriek. Jamie gasped, suddenly realizing that she had held her breath the entire brief encounter. With a jerk of his head, Sandy sent the dreamsand, and Jamie, away as more of the shades stalked towards him.


	11. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 11

The whirling sand quickly dropped Jamie on Bunnymund, who muttered under his breath at her sudden appearance. He set her down and asked what happened.

"Shadows! Shadows attacked us!"

His eyes shot wide, and he removed his parka. "Pitch. Hold tight, Jamie."

He grasped her hand, pulled her onto his back, and shot into the night. In no time, he gathered Jack and North and led them to Sandman. Several of the shades held down one of his whips as he lashed out with the other, driving them back some. Bunnymund's hands shot to his hips, withdrew a pair of boomerangs, and launched one at the inky minions, mowing a good dozen down before returning to his hand. Shrill screams erupted from them as they vanished. Jamie slipped from his back and clutched her head. Something about the sound made her shiver. Sandman backed closer to the other guardians as an ominous pause settled over the fearlings.

"Dibs on the big one," Jack called as he readied his staff.

North grabbed his shoulder. "You protect Jamie. We will handle the fearlings."

"What? No! I'm here," Jack said, "and I'm helping take these freaks down."

A dark chuckle echoed in the street. Jamie's blood turned cold. A dark man with brilliant eyes stood on a tall shade's shoulder.

"Well, well," he said, "isn't this a lovely sight? All the guardians right here. How pleasantly surprising."

"Pitch," Bunnymund muttered as he caught his boomerangs.

"In the flesh." Pitch smiled wide. "And you brought Jamie with you. Wonderful!"

"How do you know my name?" she half-screamed at the man.

"A shame," he said as his smile vanished. "I was hoping you'd remember me."

"Jack, take Jamie and get," Bunnymund said lowly. "We'll take care of him."

Jack growled, tightening his grip on Twinetender. Jamie grabbed his jacket. He spun around and lept skyward with her in one arm. Jamie watched Pitch over his shoulder. The Nightmare King snarled at them, then returned his attention to the others.

North drew one sword and palmed a snowglobe as he stared down Pitch. A crooked smile suddenly crossed the shadowy face.

"Oh, but where is our sweet Tooth Fairy?" Pitch asked. "Lying down on her job?"

A hiss met his words as all three guardians drew a sharp breath. North slammed the globe on the asphalt. Sandman lashed out with both whips. Bunnymund flung his boomerangs at the army.

Pitch laughed gently, truly amused by the trio.

"I'd love to stay and chat," he told the creature he stood on, "but I have a different matter to attend to. Do take care of these 'goody-goodies' for me?"

The nightmare man nodded. Pitch smiled, effortlessly dodging one of Bunnymund's boomerangs and stepping back. As he fell, his fingers reached up to stroke a thin gold chain around his neck before he slipped silently into the shadows.


	12. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 12

Jack landed on a roof near the city's outskirts and set Jamie down again. Both leaned on the railing to stare at the flashes of black and gold against the distant buildings. Jack tapped his staff impatiently against the tile.

"He knew my name," Jamie said again.

"He knows a lot," Jack told her. "Don't worry, kiddo. We won't let him hurt you."

"Jack… I'm scared."

He stared at her. His eyes squinted in confusion, and his mouth hung open as though he wanted to speak, but words eluded him. He glanced at the sky.

"I spy," he said, "with my blue eye something… round."

Jamie stared at him. He laughed.

"You've never played 'I Spy?'" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but why are we playing?"

"To pass time. The others will be back soon, you know, but we can have some fun while we wait," he said with a wide grin. "So. Something round."

Jamie looked up. The moon barely showed in the night sky, so it wasn't Mim.

"Is it the 'No Entry' sign?" she guessed.

"Nope. Something round and wet."

"Oh! The fountain!" Jamie jabbed a finger towards a nearby park.

Jack laughed and took her hand. "That's the one!" He ran off the edge of the roof and glided gently to the pavement with Jamie in tow. "Okay," he said, "your turn!"

"Um… I spy with my little eye something… blue."

"Is it my jacket?" he asked smugly. Jamie shook her head. "Hmmmm… What about the slide?"

"Yeah."

He laughed. "Well, I spy with my blue eye… something that looks ticklish."

Jamie gasped as he raised his hands and smiled. She shrieked and fled, fighting back bubbly giggles. Jack growled playfully and chased her through the park trees, letting her stay just out of his reach for the sport. He pretended to lose her when she hid behind one of the shrubs. After declaring soon after that she won, he passed the plant again and reached into its branches.

His hand closed on leaves.

He called Jamie's name as panic rose in his throat. He climbed a tree, hoping the height would help him see her, and shouted again.

"Lose something, Jack?"

A chill beyond any winter storm filled Jack's veins. He snarled, but stared ahead. He refused to give Pitch the satisfaction of seeing his rising terror.

"Where is she?" he hissed instead.

"Where she belongs," Pitch said, his breath rustling Jack's hair softly. "How much do you charge for babysitting, by the way?"

"You couldn't afford me."

He swung his staff behind him, hooked it around Pitch's neck, and flung him to the ground before the nightmare king could make a sound.

A high scream burst from his mouth. Jack's palm filled with snow as Pitch raised a hand and spoke.

With Jamie's voice.

"Jack saw through the illusion!"

Jack's jaw and his snowball fell. Pitch's form dissolved to reveal Jamie laying on the ground, sobbing in pain. Jack lept to her side, scooped her up tenderly, and stumbled over rapid apologies. Jamie shook her head.

"He tricked you," she whispered. "He used me…"

"I did no such thing," Pitch said, still perched in the tree branches. "I'm merely showing you what will happen if you choose Mim over me. You will. Get. Hurt. Just as I was. But the darkness will shelter you. I will protect you."

Jack pushed Jamie's face into his neck to hide her eyes and said, "They're called 'guardians' for a reason."

He threw a snowball at Pitch with all his strength. Pitch Black stepped easily out of the path of the ball.

And right into a golden whip. Sandman yanked him back, and he vanished into an alley. Sandman stomped a foot, and sand whirled furiously around him. North pat his shoulder.

"Is okay. We get him next time," he said.

Bunnymund scurried to Jack's side and swaddled Jamie in his parka, asking what happened. Jack explained, and he glared at the winter boy.

"Don't trust your senses around Pitch, Jack," he said as he pulled Jamie from his arms.

"Hey, sorry, " Jack said. "I'm doing my best."

"Your best isn't good enough then, is it?!" the pooka screamed.

Jack stared at him without emotion. Scoffing, he turned on his heel and walked away. North stood aside to let him pass, but Sandman grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie. Jack jerked his arm away and started running.

North sighed. "Good job, Bunny. Down to three again."


	13. The Winter Spirit: Chapter 13

A tight squeeze of her hand roused Toothiana from her nightmare, but her eyes stayed shut. She only whimpered in response.

"Oh, Ana, you look awful…"

Something between a sigh and a chuckle crept from her lips. "And still prettier than you, Vanish."

"Harsh! I did _not_ come 5 light years to listen to your insults!"

Toothiana finally managed to lift her eyelids and look at her sister. She had the same emerald eyes, but her feathers possessed a slightly blue tone.

"Thanks for getting here so fast," Toothiana said.

"Of course. Are you feeling any better?"

She grunted. "Some. The kids believe in me again. And one of my fairies isn't in a cage, so-."

"Cage?"

Vanish's face flicked towards the voice. Toothiana rolled to see who spoke, but pain sparked up her side. Instantly, Jack knelt beside her and took her other hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered. "Where are they? I'll go get them."

"Jack, don't. I saw what he did to you," she told him. "Don't do that to yourself again. It's too risky."

"Aaaah, this is Jack?" Vanish asked.

Toothiana sighed. "Yes. Jack, this is my sister, Vanish."

"You have weird names," Jack said.

"HEY!"

"Our star-mother named us. She has an odd mind, but we love her," said Toothiana. "And thank you, Jack, for helping with the teeth."

"Pfft. Yeah, I was so much help," Jack scoffed. "Pushing an eight-year-old out of a tree is _real_ helpful."

Toothiana shut her eyes. "She's alright, Jack. Just sore. And I don't think I'm dying anymore." She smiled at him. "That's good, right?"

He smiled awkwardly back. "For sure. Need anything? May was well lend a hand here, since I'm pretty much usele-."

"Stop," Toothiana said. "I would like some tea, please. Darjeeling, if they have it, but black is fine. Thank you again, Jack."

Once he left, Vanish squealed.

"He's beautiful!"

"I know!" Toothiana covered her face. "Did you see him smile?"

"They sparkle, Tooth! They actually sparkle!"

"If you think he's gorgeous, you should see his sculptures. Oh, he made a whole village in my parlor. I hope it's still there…"

"Tell you what, Ana, I'll go with you once you're back on your wings." Vanish dug into a pouch on her hip. "Mother sent something to help you, too."

"Pure light?"

"It is."

Vanish pulled a glowing orb from the bag. The warmth soothed Toothiana's muscles even from the distance. Vanish pressed the ball to Toothiana's side, and she whimpered at the heat before relaxing into it.

"Now," Vanish said, patting her hands again, "You rest, Ana. I'll make sure these boys get your fairies back."


	14. UPDATE

Hey, I know it's been a while. Just wanted you to know that I'll be getting back to this very soon! Love you guys, and thanks for reading!


End file.
